


Oranges

by Ayame_Ryuukaru



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-06-07
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2017-11-07 05:37:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/427471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ayame_Ryuukaru/pseuds/Ayame_Ryuukaru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Altair, Malik, Oranges, Oh my!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is story was originially on Fanfiction.net, but I am bringing it here so others can read my work. Enjoy!

I do not own Assassin’s Creed. Sadly.

Chapter One

Golden eyes watched the crowd carefully. These eyes were calculating whether or not to continue their plan or not. With an inaudible sigh their owner performed a ‘leap of faith’ into a bale of hale under his perch. The person landed without a sound.

After making sure there were no guards around with his ‘eagle vision’, the assassin walked down the street with one single goal. A very dangerous goal: Pacify his lover with oranges.

Altair did not know what he did to piss off Malik, the Dai of Jerusalem, but whatever happened, was serious. 

The two had been together after defeating Azrael and bring stability to the Brotherhood, Malik went back to Jerusalem to make sure the new Dai there had everything under control. Altair accompanied him because he didn’t want his love to be alone.

For three days straight, Malik has been shunning Altair and he gave no real reason why. That’s where the oranges come in. The Dai had a soft spot for them so it was the perfect bribing item.

“That is a lot of oranges. If I might ask, why do you need so many?” The stall owner asked the Grand Master.

“A gift of sorts. I thank you for your business.” Altair said before walking down the street with his cargo.

As he made it to the building, the master assassin climbed easily up to the roof and he peered into the hatch. He could see Malik reading a book.

“Novice, I suggest you stay up on that roof. If you come anywhere near me, I am going to run you through and kill you till you die from it.” Malik yelled (quiet girlishly too) to his smirking lover.

“It seems your logic is failing you, Dai. And here I came all this way to keep you safe, and warm at night. I even went out to buy your favorite fruit.” The smugness was evident in Altair’s voice.

“Shut your mouth! I told you not to come here with me!” Malik yelled while chucking a pillow (which missed) at the grand master.

“But my love, I brought a peace offering. Do you not want it?” A single orange fell in front of an outraged Malik.

“NOVICE!” The yell made Altair jump up and run from the Bureau, laughing the whole way.

End Chapter 1

A/n: Well I revised this and I added a few things. I decided to make this a pointless multi-chapter fic because I love the pairing. Thanks for reading! =)


	2. Running and Failing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Altair being his cheeky-self manages to anger Malik yet again while the Dai tried to help with the Rafiq.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slight cursing, a bit of fluff and minor cuteness

Chapter 2  
Malik paced back and forth in his bureau. Normally the antics of the novice-Grand Master didn’t bother him, but the Rafiq stationed here really was irking his anger. As soon as the Grand Dai walked to the end of his counter, he turned on his heel stormed back to the beginning of the counter. The civilian door opened, and the Jerusalem Rafiq finally emerged.

The young man blushed slightly at the dark glare he received.

“Where in nine hells have you been novice! I told you to get ink! Not fall off the side of the earth!” Malik threw his hand in the air as he lashed out angrily at the startled young man.

“I-I apologize Grand Dai. I-Oh shit.” Hajar Zahar ducked as a vase was aimed for his head.

“What took you so long? You are a Rafiq now not a petty novice!” Malik yelled in outrage.

“Y-yes sir, I apologize yet again. I was held up because several guards were attacking some civilians. I jumped in to help them, but then the Grand Master appeared, he told me to go because you were waiting for me.” Hajar bowed.

The Dai sighed before deflating. Leave it up to the guards to ruin the simplest thing. Malik ran his hand over his face as he rubbed his eyes.

“Alright, alright… Do you have the ink?” The still terrified nodded before shuffling over to the counter. “Now use the red and black in to fill in where we have our observation points and carts of hay. From there use blue to color in where some of the local vigilantes like to mingle.”

The Rafiq did was he was told. The silence turned calm as Malik began to walk around and organize things. He felt relatively bad for screaming at the poor kid, but then again being dragged here to ensure the bureau was run smoothly ruffled his already disarrayed feathers.

The fact Jerusalem has yet to calm down after the Templars left too worried him. To make matters worse, the novice that accompanied him just royally angered him with oranges. True he loved oranges, but now was not the time for romance.

Sighing again, Malik walked into the back room to get something to drink for him and Hajar. As he returned he noticed the young man was nearly finished. 

“Grand Dai, how is this?” Hajar stood back while wiping off his hands.

“That is good, just highlight this here and let the map dry.” Malik moved away to go back to organizing.

~~~~

Altair crouched on his perch near the bureau. He rubbed his cheek which supported a rather nasty looking cut. The Grand Master debated whether or not if he should go and get himself cleaned up.

He didn’t need to be yelled at for his earlier stunt. Yet whenever he did get injured, Malik fawned over him like a mother cat does her kits. Making up his mind, Altair took the plunge into the hay.

~~~~

“Safety and Peace, brothers.” Altair said as he walked into the shop area.

“What do you want, novice?” Malik replied without looking up from his book.

“Welcome back, Grand Master.” Hajar said cheerfully.

A smirk wound its way over the hooded man’s face at the bristling of Malik.

“I was wondering, do we have any cleansing cream left?” Altair got two pairs of eyes looking at him.

“Novice, you only ask for that when you’re hurt. What did you do?” Malik demanded as he rounded on his lover.

“Just a mild fight, but I don’t want my wounds to become infected.” The Grand Master said smoothly.

“Fine, follow me, novice.” Hajar winced at how cruelly Malik emphasized Altair’s former rank.

~~~~

“Sit and remove your clothing.” Malik began to rifle through a box trying to find the medicine.

“I didn’t know you wanted me so badly, Mal. I should have shown up naked.” Altair said cheekily.

The bottle in Malik’s hand fell back into the box as the brunette began to shake in rage. Seeing his mistake, the eagle shot up and tried tore ass out of the room and bureau, only wearing his pants and boots.

“Novice! I will skin you alive!” Malik screamed after him.

Hajar’s eyes widened to comical size as he watched Malik tackle Altair to the ground. The young Rafiq watched as the Grand Dai grabbed Altiar’s foot and dragged him back to the medical room all the while grumbling foul phrases about the struggling man. Screams of being murdered echoed the bureau as Hajar shook where he stood.

End Two

A/n: True this seems like a pointless fic, but there is some fluffiness coming up. I’m just warming up lol. Thanks for reading.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yet another arguement between Malik and Altait, complete with crying novices! Oh no!

Chapter 3

Malik glared down his nose to his pouting love. Altair had managed to out roll the Dai and now the grandmaster was using the puppy-dog look to quell the one-armed man’s anger.

“Novice, stop that. You look like an idiot.” There was a hint of something soft in the gruff scold.

“You love my pout.” Altair said with a pout.

“Do not, now sit still. I need to clean your wounds.” Malik grumbled before dabbing some of the cuts on a tan arm.

“Malik,” said man looked up.

Altair took hold of Malik’s chin. The Dai blinked let himself be dragged forward. He found himself straddling the eagle.

“I did not mean to worry you. My apologies, my love.” A soft kiss was placed gently on the corner of Malik’s mouth.

Yet regardless of the affection, annoyance crept to his face. Seeing the mood change, Altair leaned back waiting for the other man to erupt.

“Novice,” The single word described everything the Dai was thinking.

Altair sat through the whole hour of painful wound cleansing. When Malik finished wrapping a bicep wound, that’s when he finally spoke his mind.

“Altair, you and I both know that upon our arrival back at Masyaf, you will need to appoint now Dais’ in Acre and Damascus.” Malik’s hazel-eyes darkened.

“Why can’t the other Dais do it?” Altair received a death glare.

“It’s your JOB, novice!” Malik’s raised voice startled Hajar who was outside the room.

The new rafiq ‘eeped’ before scrambling back to the open area. Both Malik and Altair looked at the door briefly before turning back to each other and resuming their argument.

“You know them better than I! You make the decision!” Altair yelled from his seated position.

“Don’t you yell at me, novice! I’ve been doing most of your job as it is!” Malik glared down at him

“Um…Masters?” a timid vice came from outside the door.

“Not now novice!” Malik and Altair yelled together.

The said novice squeaked loudly before running with tears running down his cheeks. As soon as he was gone, it was Altair who realized that he just made an apprentice cry.

Being the softie he was, the eagle took a deep breathe to calm his anger. He thumbed the bridge of his nose as he felt Malik’s relentless glare.

“Malik, I do not wish to argue anymore. Just give me your list of recommended names and I’ll decide from there.” The grandmaster was obviously putting stress on the needed list.

“Fine, I’ll give it to you when we are back in Masyaf.” Malik said with a scoff.

The tension was so think that they oh were basically choking on it. It wasn’t the first time the two had a fight like this, but it was the first time they argued in earshot of their lesser-ranked comrades.

“Malik…” Altair looked up, but was silenced with a glare.

“Leave, novice. I have things to do.” Malik waved his hand in a dismissive manor.

End


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry for the long wait, here is the fourth chapter of this story. Enjoy!

Chapter 4

As soon as Altair left Malik’s room, the Grand Master Dai slammed the door after Altair. Hajar and the newly arrived novice all quaked under the angered expression of the Grand Master.

“I do apologize, novice. What is that you need of me?” The said novice gave a soft sniffle before scuffling over to him. 

“I… I have a letter from Master Rauf, Grand Master.” Altair accepted the letter with a nod of his head.

“Thank you, novice. Hajar, take him to go get food.” The two fled the base in fear.

With a sigh of annoyance, Altair too left the bureau. He jumped up to the roof. From there he proceeded to jump and run over roof tops. The wind flew into his hood and cooled the sweat and his anger.

Malik gave a deep, rage filled sigh. The Dai flexed his shoulders while counting to ten. Nothing made his anger erupt more than that Grand Master Novice.

“Stupid Altair and his stupid face.” Malik grumbled out.

He turned to his storage chest. While digging in it, he pulled out the bowl of oranges that Altair had gotten for him. After managing to peel some of the rough skin off, the one armed man bit into the citrusy fruit. A groan of pleasure escaped him due to the coolness that provided his mouth and the flavor that assaulted his tongue.

“He might be a stupid novice, but…” Malik sighed fondly before he could finish his sentence.

Sitting in his chair, the tired Grand Dai let himself slump forward. After this, the two needed a long, long break from both the Creed and their fellow peers. It was becoming a hassle to deal with each other when they were constantly at each other’s throats. Sighing again, Malik finished his orange and began to root around the bureau for parchment and ink to start updating maps for the other Assassin’s.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a very short chapter, and so so so sorry for the long wait!

Altair sat in a garden hut looking down at the letter from Rauf. It was an update concerning Masayf, nothing unordinary, just the usual hustle and bustle. However what did worry him was the sudden change of wording halfway through the letter. Rauf expressed great concern over the training of the new novices. While the combat instructor was convinced they could be trained, he was worried about a few of them and their attitudes.

Sighing, the Grand Master stood and left his hutch to go find some food. Other than the novices, Rauf also expressed some concern about the living conditions of every inhabitant in the fortress. It was no secret that when it rained certain areas flooded, but to work on those areas would cost a great deal of gold and man-power that Altair could not spend all at once.

Going to his customary curry stall, Altair got his food and found a bench to eat. There he watched as people around him mingled and the guards all stood less hostile than usual. The atmosphere was calmer, maybe because of the death of the Traitor or because peace finally came as a whole. Either way, it was nice not running for his life.

Making sure he cleaned up after himself, the tired man made his way back to the bureau so he could relay the news to Malik. The thought of the man, made Altair’s stomach churn. He would need to apologize even though Malik was in the wrong. Sighing again, he climbed a ladder and ran over the roof tops to the somewhat safety of hideout.


End file.
